Field
This application relates generally to monitoring gases present in a breathing mask.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Breathing masks, such as those used by aircrew, must be relied on to provide a consistent mix of gases sufficient to sustain a human in spite of variable ambient air density and toxicity. This task becomes especially challenging when the mask user is placed under physical strain, where variables such as increased respiration can increase the levels of carbon dioxide in the mask even as the user's need for oxygen increases. Currently, most aircraft provide manual controls to allow aircrew to increase oxygen flow if needed, but threats such as histotoxic hypoxia can easily go unnoticed by the afflicted, and most aircrew have no way to objectively gauge the contents of their breathing masks.